1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alien crosstalk prevention technology and more particularly, to the fabrication of an alien crosstalk preventive electrical socket, electrical plug and network cable by means of the application of an electrically conductive plastic complex material prepared from a compound of a plastic material and an electrically conductive material that has high dielectric index and low electrical resistivity characteristics to reduce alien crosstalk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development wide application of network technology, computers and electronic equipment must be connected to the internet for communication with remote device. When connecting a computer or electronic device to a local area network (LAN), for example, Ethernet network, an electrical network connector consisting of a network socket and a network plug shall be used for data transmission.
A network socket generally comprises a body having a front insertion hole for the insertion of a matching network plug, and an IDC (insulation displacement contact) housing mounted in the body. The IDC housing comprises a plurality of multiple metal contacts extending to the insertion hole for the contact of the respective metal contacts of the inserted network plug for data transmission. The metal contacts are respectively connected to twisted pairs of electrical sires of a network cable. An undesired coupling from one electrical wire to another occurs during signal transmission through the electrical network connector.
In a high-frequency electrical connector, data transmission signal goes in and out of the insulative body, causing electromagnetic interference (EMI). To avoid EMI radiation, a metal shield is commonly used to surround the insulative body. The installation of this metal shield complicates the installation and increases the cost.